Destiny's Design
by Lauraz95
Summary: The Once and Future King will return.. A prophecy believed by many and one that had come to fruition more than once. For Arthur's descendent and reincarnation had come again in order to face the forces of evil. But what if the evil within can be tamed through love? What if the works of a good heart could bring balance to both light and dark magic alike? MERLIN/MORGANA REINCARNATION


**A/N **

**Hello readers! I am so excited to share my latest story with you. If you LOVE Merlin as much as I do there's a chance you'll like this story too! Though my tale takes place in present day, I will start almost immediately where things left off at the end of the series. I admit I've also been inspired by another series- The Magicians- but I promise this will be a unique take on both. Without further ado, ENJOY…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character. **

* * *

Destiny. It was a word so overused in Vienna's life she could vomit. From her parents. From her grandparents. From her aunt and uncle. From her cousin. They _all _said the word time and again, smothering her with their ideals and passed down beliefs. It was destiny that would decide her fate and destiny that had lead her family's every decision in life.

Vienna sat on her bay window that overlooked the gardens of their backyard. Thick pine trees surrounded the grass like a fence, blocking any neighbors from gazing onto their property. Just beyond the yard was their own dock; that sat comfortably above the waters of Oswego Lake.

Vienna tapped the glass before facing her hand toward her books. Instantly one left its place on the built-in shelf just to her right- Vienna's eye glowing gold for a moment- before floating to her side. She reached for the book, removing her marker as she continued to read from where she'd left off.

A misty ball of blue light caught Vienna's eye. It was roughly the size of an orange and floated across her room, hovering beside her as she sighed.

Vienna observed the ball as a bitter expression fell across her elegant features. She wasn't in the mood for the kind of company her mom's place of business brought. Gamblers galore. Drunk assholes with grabby hands that would try to impress with lame magic. And at least one death or brutal beat down. Vienna's family had a taste for dark magic and if there ever was a mother who hoped her daughter would be as ruthless as she, Vienna's mother took the cake. She was, after all, known among the dark magic community as Madame Mayhem.

Vienna sighed, knowing if she didn't go her mother would merely send her cousin to bring her anyway, since it was likely he was there. Her hand reluctantly reached forward as the ball seemed to rip her body toward it. Instantly her room was gone as Vienna suddenly stood in the Red Room.

Sultry music filled Vienna's ears as two dancers on stage, one human and the other fae, kept in time with the beat. The smell of xervia- a common hallucinogen among the magical world- permeated the building, causing a smoky haze to develop all around the guests. Standing beside her, a waitress with pale pink skin and vibrant purple eyes waved her hand as two bubbling gold drinks floated toward a nearby table. Noticing Vienna, the waitress smirked, flipping her white hair over her shoulder.

"Hello gorgeous." She said, clearly flirting with the young sorceress. "I'm off in twenty if you're finally here to take me home tonight."

"Calypsa." Vienna started out with a smile. "You're much too good for me and we both know it." She said, as she headed for her mother's back room.

"I'm much too good for most but for you I'd slum it." Calypsa shouted as Vienna moved further away.

Vienna laughed heartily as she passed several magic users who observed her with wide and curious eyes. She'd grown used to the star struck expressions and sudden gasps of fellow dark magic users. Vienna knew they could sense her magic while their own magic warned them of her strength. It wasn't something she could deny. She had always had an impressive gift for sorcery and was used to being one of the most powerful in an entire room.

"Vi." A young warlock said as he began to walk beside her. He was broad with dark hair and large chocolate eyes, and his confident stride seemed to grab the attention of every woman around him. "I'm assuming your mother sent a summoning spell." He smirked.

Vienna sighed, before her attention was momentarily drawn to a sudden spell that caused the flame of a candle to float through the air, then landed back on the wick. She saw a young man give her a wink as he'd done it before Vienna looked back toward her cousin as she spoke. "Like I would come here if she hadn't."

"Well you certainly could get yourself good and laid if you'd stick around." Alec motioned his arm across the room. Her eyes followed as Vienna caught sight of the many warlocks grinning at her like a piece of deliciously cooked steak.

She rolled her eyes. "Not worth my time." She hissed, before finally making her way across the room. Without a word, the two men who stood guard in front of a silky black curtain gave her a silent greeting as one waved his hand causing the curtain to move out of Vienna's way.

"See you around." Her cousin said, just before she stepped beyond the curtain.

"See ya." Vienna answered, just as the curtain closed behind her.

Vienna's mother sat behind a large black desk. A half fairy with gray eyes stood to her left as her pale dragon lay comfortably to her right. He rose to his feet upon Vienna's entrance but quickly lay back down when the dragon saw who it was.

Her mother's raven hair was fastened in a loose bun as she stared unsympathetically toward the man now begging forgiveness. He was on his knees as an invisible shackle seemed to be keeping his hands together and behind his back

"Please. Please- I- I've been trying so hard to pay you back Madam Mayhem!" He sobbed as his shoulders began to shake. "Just give me a way to do that! Just a little more time!"

With a flick of her wrist, Charlotte sent the man in the air. A sinister grin appeared on her lips as she spoke. "Time? Oh, Kristoff. I'm afraid time is not something I can give you, sugar." She rose from her seat as the man continued to hang upside down. Floating toward her, he stopped just a few inches from her face. She glanced toward the dragon before speaking.

"Varlack." At the sound of his name, the small but powerful dragon lifted his head. "Hungry?" She asked before he instantly rose from the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He cried out as Varlack moved menacingly toward him. In a panic, Kristoff shouted several spells in order to save his life, but to no avail. Charlotte's magic was much too strong and it was partly the reason she controlled much of the dark magic world.

Vienna, who was used to her mother's vile ways simply averted her eyes as Varlack began to tear into the man's flesh. Charlotte, who smiled as she observed Kristoff's gruesome death finally looked toward her daughter. She sat back in her leather. chair before tapping her manicured nails against the desk.

"Gamblers." Charlotte started out. "They never learn."

Vienna shrugged. "Apparently." She replied before changing the subject. "Mother, why did you have me come here? Every time I'm here I go home and discover my hair smells of magically enhanced hallucinogens, bourbon, and elf sweat."

Charlotte chuckled as she snapped her fingers. Within a blink of an eye, a cauldron had appeared on Charlotte's table. "I felt it necessary." She answered.

Vienna raised a brow. "How so?"

Charlotte pricked her finger before a drop of blood fell into the small dark cauldron. It bubbled and smoked for a moment before she glanced at her daughter casting a spell.

_"Full¯æstan heald." _Her mother whispered as her eyes began to glow. Looking toward her daughter, Charlotte motioned her forward while the liquid began to turn black. "Give me your necklace."

Vienna, who never took off her necklace suddenly felt naked as she lifted the silver chain over her head. The locket was translucent and looked as if it were made of glass. It was shaped like an elongated diamond and inside was a gentle smoke that seemed to be in constant motion. The color was a soft grey, informing Vienna that nothing ominous was currently heading her way(the necklace was a warning of danger; changing color with a person's ill intent, when something bad was to come, or a choice she was going to make was terribly wrong). It was as much a part of Vienna as her famously vibrant blue eyes and had kept her safe from many people who had wished to use her power for their own gain.

"A protection spell?" Vienna began to ask. "Isn't that the point of the necklace already?"

Charlotte dipped the necklace into the cauldron as the liquid instantly made its way onto the locket and chain before dissolving into them both. While she handed it back to her daughter, Charlotte spoke. "You are very powerful, Vienna. If anyone were going to try to take advantage of you at this university, this necklace would be their way to do so. They would see your attachment toward it and use it against you."

Vienna nodded in agreement before placing the chain over her head. "Was that the only reason you wanted me to come to The Red Room?"

Her mom raised a quizzical brow. "Do you really hate how this family makes its money that much?" Charlotte smirked. She looked toward her most trusted bodyguard before continuing. "Dalyor, what do you think?" She asked him, playfully.

Vienna rolled her eyes and smiled. Dalyor had known Vienna from the moment she was born. He had taught her many difficult spells over the years, including how to communicate to her dead father. His half elf heritage had even allowed Vienna a passage to the elven realm once. He tapped his chin and narrowed his eyes at her. "Vienna has always been a little-" He paused giving Vienna a wink. "Soft for our taste, Madame Mayhem."

"Thankfully she has the family rage." Her mother added. "I think that Macklin boy still has a few scars."

Vienna raised a finger as if she were about to make a point. "William Macklin had that coming. He should have never challenged me to a dual."

Her mother grinned with pride. "Yes, on occasion she does honor her namesake."

"Madame Mayhem?" One of the guards outside the curtain had stuck his head inside as he waited for her attention.

"What is it, Paius?" Charlotte asked, as Varlack seemed to move protectively toward his master. Charlotte patted him reassuringly as he seemed to settle with her touch.

"There is a woman here. She wishes to seek your help for a _powerful_ love spell."

Vienna huffed quietly to herself. She had always believed love spells to be an absolute waste of good magic. Love couldn't be created by a spell. The user only ever created obsession. Love was something no warlock or witch could truly control. Not even the most powerful, and Vienna was not one to deny her own strength(in fact she could be quite conceited at times). It was something truly fascinating to Vienna as love seemed to be the one thing even more powerful than magic itself.

"And what does she offer me in return?" Charlotte asked as she crossed her arms with a wicked grin.

Paius pushed aside the curtain as the woman stepped inside. "A vision, Madame Mayhem." She started out. Her long curly hair fell to her waist and her ochre skin matched the color of her large eyes. "I offer my own foresight. My visions are quite accurate and I hear your last seer is no longer with us."

Vienna's magic pulsed off her own fingertips as she conjured a simple spell in her mind that revealed what gifts another magical being might possess(Vienna was one of the rare magical users who did not have to speak all incantations but could simply think of a spell and make it happen). Pointing her hand toward the woman, Vienna's eyes turned gold before the women's aura revealed itself to Vienna. A bright shade of blue began to emanate all around her, which had always been a sign for a gift of foresight. Vienna turned to her mother, giving her a curt nod before Charlotte moved forward.

"He wasted my time and cost me quite a bit of money." Charlotte said, giving the woman a hard stare. "I guess you think you could do better?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Madame Mayhem. My foresight is strong. In fact, I have seen a vision of the coming of The Once and Future King. The magic of the light is ready to take a stand against your rule."

Charlotte's eyes went large as she sneered. For ages dark magic had ruled the world. Though the magic in the world was still kept secret from those without, it was people like Charlotte that had made a name for themselves; controlling things from behind closed doors, twisting fate to better suit her needs. And the more evil the world became, the easier it was for dark magic to reign.

Charlotte sneered. "Show me this vision and I will conjure the most powerful love potion I've ever made." She pointed toward her daughter, ready to up the ante. "And my daughter will help." She added with a smirk, knowing fully well the woman would be able to sense both Charlotte's and Vienna's magic.

"Take my vision." She said impatiently. "It's yours."

Vienna rolled her eyes. She knew there was no getting out of her mother's offer. Not when the trade regarded her family's most hated enemy. Though, something inside Vienna had always despised too much magic of the light. It was like a part of her couldn't stand the peace that moved through her when she'd conjured it. There had always been a strange darkness inside the young witch and Vienna believed it was simply inherited from her family's love for wicked things.

"_Nîedan_" Charlotte said, as her fingers touched the woman's temple. Above the woman's head was a white glow, it twirled in a counterclockwise motion before revealing an image that played out before them like a scene from a film….

_The sun had almost set as the smoke began to finally clear. The grass was stained with blood and the bodies that scattered the ground were both cold and unnaturally still. War had raged. Taking the lives of many who wielded magic. _

_In the distance, a silver sword was embedded in the grass. The blade was strong and seemed to radiate strength. It was more than a weapon for battle. It was a symbol of hope. It was Caladfwlch, or commonly known as Excalibur. And whenever that sword came forth, the Once and Future King was always close behind…._

As the vision finally faded, Vienna's heart raced as she noticed her necklace began to glow red in warning. She could feel the danger that the _son of Arthur_ had suddenly stirred inside her bones. Something about the danger he could bring to her family's world brought forth an inner darkness Vienna had always tried to hide.

Vienna's eyes began to glow as the lights above each of their heads seemed to pop. Charlotte's desk began to shake as her chair suddenly slammed against the wall. The mirror that was nailed just to Vienna's right shattered as it spewed glass toward Dalyor who deflected it with his own magic. He moved toward Vienna cautiously before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Vi." He said. trying to bring her back.

It was moments like this that proved to him the elven prophecy was true. For his mother's people had always believed that everytime Arthur's and Merlin's reincarnation came forth so did Morgana's. Evil to fight good and vice versa.

He had seen plenty of Vienna's outbursts over the years, where the kind Vienna would disappear and only an anger that did not feel like the girl he knew remained. "Vienna." He said softly.

She turned to face him as the golden glow began to fade. With a breath, Vienna shook her head as her hand pressed against her temple. The woman kept her eyes on Vienna. Amazed at the power she'd felt radiate off the young sorceress like a menacing glow. Her own magic had responded in fear; telling her to move away as it knew it was no match for hers.

Charlotte on the other hand, carried a dark smile. She would have gladly let Vienna lose control and destroy the building had she wanted to. Vienna had the tendency to be much too kind for Charlotte's liking and she rather enjoyed when her daughter's true dark potential emerged.

"Are you alright, Vi?" Dalyor asked as he looked at the young witch with narrowed eyes. He enjoyed dark magic as much as the next dark user, but had always secretly believed that Vienna would not simply bring Morgana's rage back into the world of magic, but may change the way dark magic was used. He believed she would bring a balance to sorcery, as there was good in both dark and light use. That perhaps Merlin and Morgana could finally be at peace(though he would never admit this fact). If anyone's heart could change the course of destiny it was Vienna. Despite all she had grown used to, her heart was still good.

"Of course she's alright, Dalyor." Her mother started out. "Is there anything greater than my daughters raw power? Didn't you feel it?" Charlotte closed her eyes as she concentrated on her own sorcery.

"Even my own darkness could not compete with your potential." She rubbed her hands together before Charlotte smiled. "The time of Merlin has finally arrived." She touched her daughter's shoulder with a sinister determination in her eyes. "But with the help of Professor Carrow, your potential will finally make itself known and we will have the power to stop The Once and Future King before he can even reign."

Vienna felt a sudden chill down her spine. A part of her felt right at ease among all the darkness while the other seemed to want to fight her mother's words. Vienna had always felt split in two. One side always hoping for light to succeed and one hoping to drown it out. In that moment, Vienna wondered which side would eventually win….

* * *

Vienna walked beside her cousin Alec, who lead her toward Freshman Orientation. The University of Avalon was a large campus outside of Lake Oswego. It had eight stone buildings with a medieval architectural design, two of which were for dormitories while the others held the campuses diverse courses. The Ivy league school was among one of the hardest to attend. Those without a graduating GPA of 4.0 and an SAT score of at least 1400 or better were never even considered.

What appealed to individuals like Vienna was a secret course designed for those either attuned to magic or who were born with magical blood. The concealed course was held on campus and the classroom could not be seen with the naked eye. It was a University with many possibilities and once she had strived to attend. Even her mother had pushed her all throughout highschool in order to be taught under Professor Carrow(who was known for his ability to teach sorcery like no other).

Vienna glanced around the large open field where many students sat in study groups as others tossed a football amongst one another. Large trees with thick branches were planted near the path she walked, as she caught a glimpse of a fae whose conceal magic did not work on her(though it wasn't meant to. It was simply a way to keep his true form from those without magic).

Up ahead was a large banner that said, "Welcome new Alumni". Below it was a long table with four upperclassman helping new students with questions, schedules, and room assignment.

Alec motioned her forward. "Well, I'll see you around cousin." He started out as his eyes fell on a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and large green eyes. He flashed her a wide smile before moving toward her, leaving his cousin to fend for herself.

Vienna sighed as she rolled her eyes, already used to her cousin's promiscuous ways. Though Vienna was only eighteen, she'd been given plenty of chances to experience life the same way alec had.

The boys at Lake Oswego High, both magical and non magical, had made it abundantly clear how they felt about Vienna. Though, even she knew how beautiful she was. Her long raven hair was thick and brought out the color of her doe sapphire eyes. Her heart shaped face highlighted her pouty lips and petite nose while freckles danced across her cheeks.

Still, Vienna had never given in. Believing when it came to matters of the heart, she would simply _know _when the time was right for her. Anything beyond that would be a waste of time. And Vienna was anything but a time waster.

Looking to one of the upperclassmen who sat at the table assisting another student, Vienna saw passed her conceal magic; her true form actually an elf. Her skin was as pale as Dalyor's and her eyes were the color of sunlight. Choosing to wait to be assisted by the elf, Vienna stood behind the guy she was currently helping.

Vienna glanced at her list of courses which included, _Introduction to Anthropology: Human Origins, Foreign Languages, L&S Humanities, _and ofcourse, _Alchemy and Basic Incantations. _

Having chosen to study Anthropology, Vienna had convinced her mother it was a practical degree that could assist her in understanding her body's natural ties to dark magic as well as better control over physical and mental magic, which were the most difficult to achieve as they were done without verbal incantations.

"Vienna Victoria LaFey." The elf said pulling Vienna's attention away from her sheet. The elf gave her a bright smile while she approached her. "I heard you'd finally made it to U of A. Your cousin Alec-" She paused before lowering her voice. "_Said you had real potential and we'd all be able to sense it." _She grinned before speaking. "He wasn't lying."

Changing the subject, the elf gave a little wave. "I'm Eidora, by the way. In that pamphlet you'll find info on your classes, including where they are located and who your professors are as well as how to locate-" Eidora paused one more. She gave Vienna a wide smile before she spoke. "That _particular_ course we will both be in."

Vienna gave her an understanding nod. "Is there anything in here about getting a head start on my courses? Perhaps additional work to help my studies?"

Eidora grimaced before raising a brow. "Ew. You mean you actually _want _extra work?" She shook her head. "Trust me you'll be thinking differently when your professors hit you with two tests a week."

Vienna tilted her head with a slight grin. "If it's not hard it's not for me, Eidora." With that, Vienna gave the elf a wave before moving aside.

"See ya around, nerd." Eidora said jokingly before Vienna was out of earshot.

Turning to face Eidora, Vienna walked backward down the path. "I take that as a compliment!" She yelled before turning on her heel.

"You would!" Eidora shouted back.

Vienna chuckled to herself before opening the pamphlet. As soon as her fingers touched the paper, it seemed to respond to her magic, causing an additional instruction to suddenly appear. It read, _Alchemy and Basic Incantations are both held in the South entrance of the Camelot Building. Enter the second floor library and proceed to the non-fiction section W-X and find the copy of Abbot Wexler's Complete Study of Cervus Canadensis Feces. _

Vienna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Must be a summoning spell." She muttered quietly to herself before her eyes fell on the most handsome boy she'd ever seen.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Merlin had been _reborn. _In fact. The last time he had come around, the forces of evil had killed the son of Arthur long before the two could ever even meet. But this time, the piece of Merlin that lived on through his descendant had awoken quite quickly; allowing the young man to discover his gifts and have a chance to meet the new son of Arthur.

In this life, his name was Liam. His mother had died before he was even two, but his loving father had raised him to be the best sort of man and magic wielder.

Over the years Liam's magic had far surpassed his father's until they both realized who he truly was. Keeping it a secret, Benjamin believed that the risk was too great. Dark magic had been the ruler of the world for many years and he wasn't willing to place a target and his boy's back.

Now, having been accepted into the University of Avalon, he'd met the son of Arthur( knowing it was him by the way people were drawn to him through his need to do right by others) and the two had quickly become friends. Liam knew that one day someone from the dark would challenge him. That Morgana's descendent would come forth just as he had, but he trusted that this time good would win.

"Uh, did I lose you there, Li?" Ethan said humorously. He watched with a smirk as Liam gawked at the young woman standing on the nearby path. She _was _pretty, Ethan thought to himself but not even she could rival his Jenna.

Throwing the football with impressive force, it nailed Liam in the head with a head as the other guys they had been tossing the ball with began to laugh hysterically.

Liam tried to hold back his embarrassment as he smiled with a shrug, pointing to his friends behind him as he shook his head.

The beautiful girl snorted while Liam moved toward her. He swallowed as he tried to concentrate on his steps, hoping to not embarrass himself further.

"You okay?" She asked, with a smile that Liam thought could easily stop traffic.

He shrugged. "No harm done. I'll just shave his eyebrows the next time he's passed out drunk."

She laughed heartily before speaking. "Sounds like true friendship to me."

Liam ran a hand through his unruly hair before extended it to the girl before him. "I'm Liam".

"Vienna." She answered, taking his hand with a gasp.

Her magic responded to his with fierce electricity and by his astonished expression, she knew he had felt her magic as well.

The two halves of everything that made Vienna who she was, felt more split than ever. The dark wanted to pull her away, while the light felt drawn to his capability. He was a light user. That much was certain. But more than that he was strong, and by her darkness she knew it was enough to challenge him.

"You-" He started out, stumbling over his own words. He'd never felt something so strong in his life and yet so conflicted. His father had introduced him to very little of the magical world and had _never _taken him to places notorious for dark users, and as such Liam had never met one. But she was different. Somehow Vienna was both and that confused him.

She nodded, before finishing the sentence he hadn't completed. "Have magic."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love everyone's opinion and even respond to questions or concerns(I take everyone's opinion VERY seriously and address issues as long at they are politely stated). Fingers crossed you enjoy it**


End file.
